Batman
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist who is known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman) the detective and superhero vigilante of Gotham City. Batman is also known to be as Caped Crusader, Dark Knight, Worlds Greatest Detective, Batboy (by Joker), Bats, The Bat, Gotham's Knight, The Batman of Gotham, Gotham's Savior. HE was also the one who served as Robin's mentor before he (Robin) passed on as leader of his group of Teen Titans in Jump City. Appearance :Voice actor: Rino Ramano (English), Yasuyuki Kase (Japanese) Bruce is a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes. As Batman, He wears black-blue suit that domes, resemble, or represts as a bat. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *Ace *Batgirl *Lucius Fox *John Hammond Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Ellen Yin **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Michaels *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Justice League **Superman **Supergirl **Martian Manhunter **Wonder Women **Hawkman **Hawkgirl **Green Arrow **Flash **Green Lantern **Aquaman **Captain Atom **Black Canary **Huntress *Azrael Familiy *Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) *Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) *Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) *Helena Wayne (daughter) *Damian Wayne (son) *Dick Grayson (adoptive son) *Tim Drake (adoptive son) *Jason Todd (adoptive son) Neutral *Angel Rojas *Cash Tankinson *Catwoman **Batwoman *Clayface *Phantasm *Prank *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Karai *Arnold Wesker *Francis Grey *Marty *Frank Boles *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick Rivals Enemies *The Foot **Shredder **Baxter Stockman *Purple Dragons **Hun *Carmine Falcone **Razor *Rupert Thorne *Joker **Bud and Lou **Punch and Judy **Harley Quinn **Joker 2.0 *Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *Man-Bat *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Hideto Katsu *Deadshot *Firefly/Phosphorus **Blaze *Riddler **Riddlemen *Cluemaster *Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *League of Shadows **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul **Santino **Serpiente **Aguila **Gato **Mono *Dracula *Victor Zsasz *Billy Yoder *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Ragdoll *Spellbinder *Solomon Grundy *Temblor *Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface II **Clayface III *Everywhere Man *Black Mask **Number One *Hush *Calendar Man *Rumor *The Joining *Lex Luthor **Mercy Graves *Metallo *Count Vertigo *Mirror Master **Smoke *Sinestro *The Terrible Trio *Wrath **Scorn *Shadow Thief *Toyman Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. *'Intimidation': It is known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own in hand-to-hand e.g. Bane and Killer Croc. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. *Peak Human Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. *Master of Stealth: Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. *Master Detective: Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. *Tracking'': Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. Transportation Batman gets around using vehicles modeled after bats. Such vehicles include, but are not limited to, the Batboat, the Batcycle, the Batwing and his most famous mode of transportation, the Batmobile. Batman's utility belt Batman's main tool is his utility belt. He utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in Batman's war against crime, the designs of which usually share a bat motif including "Batarangs" boomerangs shaped like bats, flash grenades, smoke bombs, flashlight, grappling hooks, thermite bombs, and tons of other tools for crime fighting. Batsuit Batman's costume incorporates the imagery of a bat in order to frighten criminals. The suit has scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, and a stylized bat emblem on the chest, plus the ever-present utility belt. The costumes' colors are traditionally black, blue and gray. His Batsuits often incorporate some form of body armor, and often night-vision, gas filters, and other aids to combat effectiveness or protection. Bat-Signal When Batman is needed, the Gotham City police activate a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens called the Bat-signal which shines into the night sky, creating a bat-symbol on a passing cloud which can be seen from any point in Gotham. The origin of the signal varies, depending on the continuity and medium. Batcave The Batcave is Batman's secret headquarters, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his mansion, Wayne Manor. It serves as his command center for both local and global surveillance, as well as housing his vehicles and equipment for his war on crime. It also is a storeroom for Batman's memorabilia. Batman (Movie) History Past Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries and Enterprises. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental, intellectual and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. As a teenager, Bruce developed a friendship with a fellow student named Ethan Bennett. The two enjoyed a friendly rivalry with one another, one that often demonstrated itself on the basketball court. As they grew older, Wayne devoted more of his time towards the management of Wayne Industries, and Ethan went on to become a detective for the Gotham City Police Department, but they kept in contact with one another, and Bruce would occasionally invite him over to the estate for a game of "one-on-one". As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. Synopsis Category:Human Category:Male Category:Gotham Heros Category:Teen Titans' Allies Category:Detectives Category:Justice League Category:Technologists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Superstrength